


Benevolent Malevolence

by Skye_Willows



Series: Down The Rabbit Hole [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gavin is a troll, Hybrid!Gavin, M/M, Niles and Connor are twins, Niles is a sneaky boy, Watch out for the asshat FBI, reverse au, thief!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: The DPD continues in their pursuit of the White Rabbit, but the severity of the case means that the FBI is called in to assist.Meanwhile, Niles is deriving far too much amusement from the dangerous game he's playing. Passing intel on to his beloved thief means more of a workload, but seeing Gavin in action? It's far too appealing.Playing both sides is both thrilling and terrifying.
Relationships: Background Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Down The Rabbit Hole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Benevolent Malevolence

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE FINALLY GOT THIS FIC UP!
> 
> Wow, you guys have no idea how long I've been planning to write this but it just wasn't **happening**. 
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait and that you're excited to see of this reverse AU series. You can find a reminder of who has traded places in the first chapter of **_Catch Me If You Can_** , but I'll also clarify on what the Jericho androids' pasts are since I'm sure many of you are curious on my take.
> 
> Chris - Custom household android, same as Markus.  
> Tina - Juvenile detention centre guard.  
> Ben - Medical assistant/nurse  
> Wilson - Delivery android
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

_“I don’t get why the fuck we’re here.”_

Niles couldn’t help but snigger from where he was drinking a coffee in the break room, listening to the Jericho androids next door. His companions, North and Josh, looked intrigued at his reaction and once he mimed keeping silent, they too listened in to the conversation from the conference room next door. Got to love thin walls.

 _“Because the DPD requested it – is that so hard to understand?”_ came an exasperated and thickly accented voice, one that Niles had come to know as Ben’s.

 _“You know I can’t stand this shitheap of a place. I don’t get why Hank chose to stay here rather than join us in New Jericho.”_ Ah, Tina. As much a spitfire as ever. Niles found it difficult enough to keep up with North’s sass; Tina was a whole other level. From what he little he knew of Tina’s origins, however, he couldn’t blame her for hating humans. Scars like that didn’t heal so fast.

Josh had to elbow North to stop her from giggling too loudly as they heard the placating voice of Wilson next. _“Look, we’re here because Hank asked as a favour for an investigation going on. Chris won’t be long and then we can go back home, but we can surely be patient until then, yes? Both of you were programmed for stressful situations.”_

 _“I was a security android at a juvenile detention centre: I wasn’t meant to be patient, I was meant to be a bitch,”_ Tina groused while they heard a table creak. No doubt she’d flopped on to it petulantly while the group were waiting.

“ _You’re a bitch all right – and let’s be honest, programmed habits have nothing to do with how patient we are nowadays,”_ Ben added. From the indignant squawk next door Niles, North and Josh could just imagine the older-looking android having lobbed something at Tina just to annoy her. When she stormed out a minute later to go and talk with Hank instead, they could see that her clothes were definitely now wet.

That was the end of that and the trio couldn’t hold in their laughter anymore. Tina’s furious scowl was all the more worth it.

Niles couldn’t help but find this whole situation hilarious – the Jericho androids were not the biggest fans of coming to the precinct but Hank had asked them to start doing some digging about their White Rabbit, wanting to be considerate and help Niles out with his case. The detective was touched and not panicking because he knew there was no way they would find anything about his beloved thief.

Gavin’s being a hybrid meant that he had the perfect cover – he had the skills of an android, but was registered on all files as human. He wouldn’t show up as a suspect via the DPD since they were looking for an android suspect, and Chris’ people wouldn’t be able to find him since for all of Gavin’s upgrades, he still had his human mind and wasn’t linked up to the android network.

Even with the entirety of Jericho keeping an eye out, along with the DPD and the syndicate hunting him too, Niles was sure that Gavin would manage to stay at least two steps ahead – if there was anything he’d learned about his boyfriend in the now three months that he’d been in charge of the White Rabbit case, it was that Gavin was an _extremely_ good thief. Even now they’d not caught a hint of a lead.

Playing both sides was almost fun now: Niles had the enjoyment of pursuing a case that was his most challenging to date, and if they got even a sniff of something he could warn Gavin to be more careful next time. The only thing that was becoming harder to manage was his team noticing the change in Niles’ mood.

He was a lot more relaxed and cheerful, not mention a little more talkative. Josh had come to the conclusion that Niles was enjoying working in their team while North was just adamant that Niles was toying with them for a game. Connor and Hank had suggested that Niles was enjoying the challenge of the White Rabbit case; Markus and Simon instantly called Niles having an other half, but Connor quickly put the dampeners on that theory because Niles hadn’t introduced anyone to him.

That did leave Niles with a small amount of guilt. Connor wouldn’t have been wrong in his assumption had it been anyone else…but he couldn’t risk it with Gavin in case any surveillance footage came up, that was something that both of them had come to the conclusion of very quickly. If Gavin ever stopped then it was different story, or if the case got transferred again it was an option.

But while Niles was leading the operation and Connor could be clued in at any point? Too dangerous.

Still, the uniqueness of Niles’ situation did have its merits. One, he could now glean information from Connor’s investigation and pass it off to Gavin. His older brother was a highly talented and tenacious investigator, not to mention that his partner was also the second more advance android ever made. They’d uncovered some of the outer affiliates and part of the information network – all of which gave Gavin a goldmine to raid.

Two, because he was heading the investigation into their elusive Rabbit, Niles could warn Gavin if anything came up. His boyfriend was a skilful thief and thus far had not given his team anything which could lead to identifying a suspect, but Niles always hyper aware of everything uncovered. Part of the reason he was pursuing this so deeply was to not only cover Gavin’s tracks; but if Niles couldn’t find any link when he had inside information, then there was no chance of anyone else making the connection.

And three…it was just too much fun seeing the varying reactions to Gavin’s messages on his rabbits.

A familiar looking box was currently being delivered and Niles couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he pointed it out to the other two. “Looks like our thief has left us another taunt,” he snickered. The present, perfectly wrapped in silver and blue paper, was left on Connor’s desk. North and Josh saw that Hank was staring at it with a faintly bemused look, to which Niles stood and walked over to investigate – even though he had a fairly good idea of what was inside. Gavin had warned him ahead of time where his next target was this time.

Hank eyed him amusedly as Niles spun the box and began tear open the wrapping paper. “That’s on Connor’s desk,” he chuckled.

“And this is my case, so Connor can go suck a dick,” Niles snarked back while ripping the cardboard open to reveal another toy rabbit on the inside. “What a surprise: another rabbit. Hey, who’s in the lead with guessing what locations our Rabbit is hitting?” he shouted out to the room in general.

Simon and Markus were just wandering back from the interrogation rooms when they heard the question, to which Markus yelled back. “That would be me! I’m at 3 right calls.”

“Guessing that our thief is going to hit storage containers is hardly inventive, Markus!” North moaned while flopping down at her desk.

“This isn’t a competition for the most competitive guesses,” Simon laughed while coming to peer at their latest arrival.

“At least there’s a reason why North’s been so far wrong with her guesses that she might as well be in a different state,” Josh quipped, timing his dodge to perfection when North hurled a stapler at him.

A new dimension to the game that Gavin and Niles were playing involved Gavin leaving clues as to the location of some of his heists. If it was a location that would help with frazzling the money laundering syndicate and making them easier targets for Gavin, the DPD was being given a nice ‘anonymous’ tip off.

Well, anonymous in the fact that they had no idea who to label a thank you card to; just addressing it to the ‘White Rabbit’ wouldn’t get anyone very far.

As Simon pulled out both their clue and new toy to add to the collection, Niles’ attention was stolen by the way that the glass door to Amanda’s office nearly shattered from the force it was thrown open. He was less than amused see Agent Perkins skulk out with his sidekick, Clancy, a few steps behind; from Connor’s stern expression (which Niles recognised as repressed rage), the meeting between himself, Amanda and Chris didn’t go well. Niles hadn’t actually realised that the FBI were in on that meeting.

 ** _Shit_**.

His thoughts ground to a halt at the thought of the FBI muscling in on the investigation. While Niles was in charge he was confident of being able to protect Gavin with the fine balancing act they had worked out – Shitkins and his trashy version of Hank sticking their noses in was _not_ going to go down well.

Niles was almost proud of how little he sneered at the two sidling up to Connor’s desk and attempting to snatch the card and rabbit from Simon’s hands, only for Niles to nab them first. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you manners?” the detective snipped, to which Markus and North fought to not giggle from behind.

Perkins glared at Niles in response. “You’re interfering in what is now an active federal investigation, I would suggest handing over your evidence for our perusal,” the man snapped back, to which Hank scoffed.

“Funny that: from what my records show, you two clowns are here in an advisory position only.” Clancy glowered at Hank upon his response, who simply raised an eyebrow, while Connor’s scowl flipped into a grin at seeing how his team reacted.

“Thank you, Hank – that means our resident playground bully doesn’t get to steal our toys this time,” Niles singsonged while flipping the card between his fingers. “Advisory, huh? Did Amanda decide you’d screwed up enough last time and not give in to your demand to muscle in?”

“We’re hardly the screw ups here. We aren’t responsible for failing to bring in a thief whose current known thefts add up to at least $160 million dollars,” Clancy added coldly.

Niles smiled slightly at the number. _And the rest of it: all money for the kids._

“Clearly you suits haven’t got anything relevant to add if you’re being tossed out on your asses, so I’d suggest you leave before making even bigger pricks of yourselves,” Hank drawled, to which North piped up from the back.

“Don’t give them a compliment, Hank. The amount of dickswinging they’re doing means they can’t have much to be flinging around to start with,” she cackled, to which a few of the others burst out laughing too.

“Well…” Hank’s LED went yellow and he smirked. “Good call on that one, North.”

Perkins’ cheeks flamed at the insinuation and he pointed a finger at Hank. “If you just scanned me, I’ll have you locked up for invasion of privacy!” he snarled, to which Niles sidled in and smirked down at the other man.

“Please, if you were going to lock up an HK android every time he scanned you and came back with the results ‘overcompensating twat’, you’d not have a partner anymore,” he smiled, more than welcome when his twin appeared only a couple of seconds later.

“Not to mention that such threats being thrown around in a professional space can constitute misuse of authority – and you’ve already got one strike against your name for that conduct,” Connor growled menacingly. “You’ve got what you came for, Perkins. I would suggest you get out before this reflects even more poorly for you.”

While Perkins may not be the wisest when it came to picking his battles, the android at his side knew a lost cause when it became apparent. Hence why he simply grabbed Perkins by the scruff of his jacket and moved off with him, ignoring the man’s angry squawks of defiance.

The unexpected ending caused everyone to let out a laugh, breaking the tension that had descended over the room. “Holy shit that was funny!” Markus wheezed while leaning on Josh’s chair. “He looked like an angry alley cat getting tossed out!”

“I’m kinda disappointed that Clancy beat me to it,” Hank smirked, making a point of subtly running a hand down Connor’s back in reassurance. Niles was the only one who saw and just smiled at the gesture.

North’s eyes lit in recognition and she looked at Hank seriously. “Please don’t tell me you _actually_ scanned Perkins’ junk to see what he was packing?”

Hank stared at her with an unimpressed expression. “I wasn’t going to waste the processing power for the scan or deleting the data – I was actually texting Connor telling him that he had to rein it in to stop himself from going purple with holding back the laughter.”

Connor let out a forced breath while looking around at their team. “It made a very pleasant change from having to bite my tongue in that whole meeting beforehand. Thank you all for handling him with such…eccentricity.”

Josh chuckled. “He deserves it after what happened during the Revolution. We’ve got your back, Connor.”

“As do we.” Everyone stopped to turn and look at the new entrant to the conversation: Chris was standing at the end of the desks with Tina, Ben and Wilson flanking him. The three androids behind were eyeing everyone with mild surprise, slight pride and amusement respectively while Chris was simply grateful. “I am thankful that you regard Agent Perkins was as much suspicion as we do.”

“He was out for no-one but himself during the revolution and we always looking after our own,” North declared, to which the others nodded.

“What she said,” Niles added with a smile.

Connor rolled his eyes at his twin and shook Chris’ hand. “Thank you for coming down to assist today, Chris, I just wish that our meeting hadn’t been highjacked.”

Chris shook back firmly and shrugged. “That show at the end was totally worth it, I just wish I’d actually managed to help with your investigation of the White Rabbit thief. We’ll keep an eye out for any android matching their description but we don’t have anything to go off, sadly. The skillset is rather specialised though, so if anyone crosses our path that might be fit, we’ll send them your way.”

“It’s greatly appreciated, Chris, thank you all for coming down today. Next time I swear it’ll be good news for android freedoms that we’ll ask you to visit us about.”

Tina scoffed and walked away. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lieutenant.” The rest of the Jericho androids left with a friendly wave, at which point Niles handed back over the card and rabbit to Simon. He already knew what was there, not to mention Simon was the one who had been looking in the first place before the sideshow that was the FBI started.

Which was why he was surprised when Simon spoke up again so fast after reading the note and typing something into his phone. “Uhhhh, guys, you know how we were mocking North for coming up with imaginative spots for the Rabbit to steal from?”

“Yeah, why?” Markus asked while coming over to look himself.

“Turns out she’s on the board – this note’s leading us to a reservoir just outside of the city,” Simon said, which lead Niles to quickly take the card and read the contents. That was _not_ the designated target for Gavin’s heist the previous night – and Niles knew that because he’d been tracking his boyfriend to make sure he didn’t get himself killed. He couldn’t help, but at least he could know if Gavin got home safe.

New one for all of you. If you can use a map, good for you! Some underwater treasures for me and some soggy evidence for you.

“I’m shotgunning not going into the water tanks,” Niles stated while handing the card back.

There were no volunteers at the scene, so they played rock, paper, scissors.

Niles went in after losing 5 games in a row.

* * *

Now feeling suitably grimy and gross despite a long, long, _long_ shower at the DPD, Niles let out a frustrated grumble as he got redressed in the locker room. He’d noticed the messages on his phone as soon as he was back inside the car but Niles couldn’t risk looking at the contents while other eyes were around.

With the safe space inside his locker now though, Niles dried himself off and mostly redressed before seeing what teasing comments Gavin had left from wherever he’d been perching – Niles hadn’t found time to look or sneak a meeting with his boyfriend because he’d been, oh yeah, a little busy underwater looking for the square root of jack shit.

Of course they’d found nothing of value left, Gavin had cleared out the entire lockup which had been chained to the floor of the main water tank, but it had given Connor some decent intel on where to look for ways to pursue the syndicate further.

Niles opened his phone as he was digging a new shirt out and couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the messages.

**_Look at you, all cute in your wetsuit! Damn, it really shows off your figure xx_ **

**_Oh fucking hell, this is like the world’s worst tease. I’m watching your ass every time you go underwater again! xx_ **

**_I’m so glad I thought to set up a camera for watching whatever you lot uncovered, I’m getting some great entertainment from watching your deep water swearing. xx_ **

**_Now I’ve got to keep myself amused with the thoughts of you in the shower…whatever will I do? xx_ **

The last one earned a vocal laugh from Niles and he sighed before tossing his phone down so that he could button up his shirt. “You’re such a fucking dork,” he said fondly.

“Is that your boyfriend?”

“ _Fuck!”_ Niles jumped and turned to see Connor leaning up against another locker a few feet away, watching carefully. “Must you _do_ that, Con?”

“I enjoy having the power to make you jump a foot high,” Connor smiled before staring at the locker again. ‘I know the signs, Ni, I can tell you’re seeing someone. I just don’t get why you haven’t told me, you’ve never been secretive about relationships before.”

Ah. Shit.

Now Niles really didn’t have anywhere to run and he didn’t have anything rehearsed. Winging it, it was. “That’s because I’ve never been in quite this position with someone before,” he admitted while finishing dressing.

“So which side is it? You’re not sure that there’s any real spark there, or you’re head over heels and don’t think it’ll last?”

He was so grateful that Connor had chosen that phrasing, it meant that Niles didn’t have to lie. “The second,” he said softly while pocketing his phone and sealing his locker.

Connor regarded his twin with surprise. “Really? You’re normally so careful about getting attached to anyone. What’s the difference this time?”

Niles gave that one some thought before answering. “He’s…unique, I suppose is the best way to describe him. I’ve never meant someone like him before and won’t again. That individuality is part of what I like about him, but he’s also got incredibly strong morals. I’ve got a lot of respect for that.”

The lieutenant snorted in amusement. “Wow, now there’s irony. The twin who like to bend the rules to breaking point falls for someone who has high morals. Isn’t that a little like playing with dynamite?”

“Maybe, but I’m willing to see how close I can get before it might all blow up,” Niles smirked back before picking up his backpack. “Don’t worry, Connor, I know what I’m doing.”

“Love’s never a simple thing, Nines; familiar, platonic or romantic. Especially not the last one.” Connor came across and laid a comforting hand on Niles’ shoulder. “I’m just making sure that you’re not getting in over your head.”

It was far too late for that, but Niles nodded at Connor before hugging him briefly. “I know what I’m doing, don’t worry. I promise I’ll keep you updated.”

“You’d better.” Niles pulled away with a friendly smile, hoping that he was past the worst of it when Connor’s voice followed him up the stairs. “I’m expecting to meet this mystery man sooner rather than later, Nines!”

“Yeah, yeah!” he called back with a dismissive wave before casually striding back to his car. As soon as he was in though, it was a speedy journey back to his flat to prepare for a lovely evening.

It was all as he’d laid out that morning – food was bubbling in the slow cooker, two small settings crammed side-by-side on to his little coffee table and a single tealight sitting in between. Not exactly the most exuberant candlelit dinner but it was well gone 10pm at this stage, Niles wasn’t really in the mood to cook.

He’d just managed to get changed out of his work clothes into a fancier shirt and jeans when he heard his favourite voice glide in through the, now miraculously, opened window. “Are you proud? I didn’t even peek.”

Niles smiled as Gavin slid in through the window, still kitted out in his ‘White Rabbit’ disguise, and strode across the room to pull the other man into a kiss. “Who are you and what have you done with my beloved thief? He wasn’t able to keep his eyes to himself earlier today,” the detective teased, to which Gavin laughed and danced out of his arms.

“I’d dare almost anyone that way inclined not to stare when you’re parading around in a skin-tight wetsuit. It was way too tempting _not_ to look,” Gavin shot back while stripping out of his hoodie and t-shirt to pull out some other clothes from the stash that he now kept at Niles’ place – it was easier than him trying to navigate Detroit’s streets as the Rabbit with a backpack on.

“Then don’t mind if I get a good view myself right now,” Niles purred in reply.

Gavin shrugged as he threw another shirt on and hastily buttoned it up. “Fair’s fair. Right, I’m missing out on a big pay out tonight, so this curry you’ve been boasting about for a week better be worth it,” he snarked, which earned another eye roll.

“You’ve already pulled off three heists this week, I think it might be best if you laid off it for the one night – you’ve been causing quite the stir,” Niles pointed out casually as he threw some rice in to microwave.

“Oh, that FBI agent and his partner? Yeah, Chloe already tipped me off about it,” Gavin said nonchalantly while looking out of the window at the night skyline. “Guy’s apparently going to be easy to throw off the scent, she said she’s got some ‘bigger fish for him to fry’,” he growled in annoyance. “I can handle myself, I wish she didn’t feel the need to get involved.”

Niles looked over his shoulder at Gavin sadly. “Your sister might have some fucked up morals, but she loves you and would watch the world burn for you.”

“I know, I know…I don’t mean to sound ungrateful for the extra security net but her methods just don’t sit well with me.”

The food was ready. Niles quickly plated up and set a portion on each position in front of the sofa before pulling Gavin into his arms and kissing him softly.

“We need a chat later about you keeping me in the dark,” Niles murmured between kisses. “I thought we were headed to the offices downtown today, not that godforsaken reservoir. Maybe a little warning next time?”

Gavin smirked at him. “Can’t have you predicting my every move, they’ll get suspicious then. Got to keep you on your toes in your pursuit, detective,” he purred before leading Niles to the sofa. “Besides, I needed to make up for missing out on tonight – I can hit more than one location a night.”

Niles chuckled and sat down, Gavin plopping down next to him and swinging his leg on the detective’s longer pair. “Getting comfy, are we?” Niles drawled while passing over their food.

“Had to switch over my left leg this morning, clumsy landing. Cracked it,” Gavin shrugged. “Nothing that I can’t patch up at home but I didn’t want to miss out on seeing you today, so the connectors are stinging a little. You willing to take a look?”

“Of course.” Niles had learned that every time Gavin switched extremity led to an adjustment period where Gavin was in pain as he got used to the intricacies of the new limb. He could see Gavin wasn’t sitting comfortably and put his plate down to massage Gavin’s leg.

“Hey! Don’t lose out on food, my leg ain’t gonna fall off!” Gavin exclaimed in protest.

“I won’t, but a little cold food doesn’t harm anyone,” Niles chirped while continuing the massage – which came to an abrupt end when Niles felt a sudden extra weight on his legs and noticed that there was a distinct gap in Gavin’s jean leg now.

“Oops, I guess I was wrong. My leg did fall off,” he smirked while reaching over to hand Niles’ plate back to him. “Now we’ll need to do a full recalibration sequence instead and we’ll have to find space for that. It can wait until after dinner.”

Niles scowled and sighed. “You’re such a little shit, Gav,” he muttered affectionately, taking a strange pride at the domesticity of their whole scene.

They’d not been together that long, the circumstances of their jobs couldn’t be more polar opposite and they were playing a constantly dangerous game in skirting the line of the law…but it fitted. _They_ fitted perfectly.

Earlier Niles had told Connor that he’d fallen too deeply into his relationship with Gavin and feared it may not last – but he already knew he’d fight for it with every last breath in his body. That determination and resoluteness caught Niles off guard but he was ready to face the future that lay ahead.

“Hey, Gav?” Niles asked softly.

“What’s up, Ni?” he replied, realising from Niles’ face that it was something serious.

“I love you.” At Gavin’s stunned face, Niles went on. “I just got thinking and I realised that this, you and me – together – having a quiet time…I want this always. I know things are probably going to end crazy bad for one or both of us, but I’m ready to fight to keep this. However long you want to be the Rabbit, I’m right there with you.”

The food was swiftly forgotten in favour of heated kisses, words of quiet love and devotion shared between them. The danger and risks of their relationship was never far away from either of their minds…

But moments like these made every single second worth fighting and striving for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my big news, have a look on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com) to see the new writing website that I'm uploading to with some immensely talented authors!
> 
> See you all next time!


End file.
